M'gann
"Hello, Megann!" RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - Adopt (expy idea but not exact app can be reused) NAME: M'gann (born Megann) GENDER: Cis female PRONOUNS: she/her/hers ORIENTATION: Polyromantic polysexual BIRTHDATE: Early winter 2748 AGE: 18 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider WING: Twilight EYES: Light brown HAIR: Red, shoulder-length HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 7" (will be 5' 9"), slender PLAY-BY: Human Miss Martian (Young Justice) FULL APPEARANCE: Megann is somewhere between cute and pretty; there's still baby fat on her cheeks, though fast fading, and she has a megawatt smile. Her pale skin, red hair, and freckled cheeks make her stand out from the average Pernese, though her eyes are a more average brown. She's taller than average for a Pernese girl, especially considering she's not done growing yet. Though slender, she's fit from Turns of working on her mother's cothold. She has a penchant for brightly colored clothing when she can get it and is slowly moving away from a preference for skirts. PERSONALITY: Born and raised in a tiny cothold, Megann is naive about the ways of the wider world. Ever-curious, she's eager to learn more about everything that's not home. Bubbly and cheerful, she looks with everything with wide-eyed wonder. In her view, the future can only get better, since she's left home and there's so much to see and do. Her main goal is to make other people happy. Socially, Megann...tries. She wants friends and will go to great lengths to get and keep them, letting herself be used and walked all over. She tends to be selfless, going to great lengths to help other people and not recognizing that she's not getting her fair share out of the bargain. She has some odd mannerisms and doesn't tend to get some common sayings due to lack of exposure to other people when she was younger. Though she immediately jumps to fix these habits when they're pointed out to her, she gets embarrassed easily about them and will try to change the subject. This is a huge obstacle for her, especially now that she's in Fort Weyr. She's pretty intelligent though, both socially and academically, and is able to pick things up quickly. Megann does get sad, though. A sensitive girl, she gets hurt easily by others, and though she hides it well, it weighs on her for days. After being lied to her entire life about her parentage, she resents her parents and doesn't like to talk about her past. She also has a darker side, one that's not often seen. It takes a lot to make her hate someone, but once she does, she's willing to go to violent lengths. Vengeance is something she'll achieve no matter how she has to do it, especially if it's for a friend. She's pretty handy with a knife, and will use it to defend herself or her loved ones without any qualms. FAMILY: Meghni - mother, Inalir - "paternal uncle"/father, several younger siblings SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Small cothold outside Southern Boll HISTORY: Megann was born out of love, but also out of wedlock. Inalir, the younger brother of the lord of a middling hold, had been forced into a political marriage but still loved his childhood sweetheart Meghni. To protect her and avoid even more scandal than had already happened, she lived in a small cothold about a half-day's ride from Southern Boll proper. Megann grew up a cherished child, showered with gifts from "uncle" Inalir. Her parents explained that Inalir was the brother of Meghni's dead husband, and Megann accepted this as truth, not knowing any better. Also not knowing where babies came from, she was unsurprised but curious when she got a passel of younger siblings, each born about nine months after some of Inalir's visits. Although Megann and her siblings were relatively spoiled compared to the few children outside their family, they did their share of work around the cothold. She and her siblings were never allowed to visit their father's home as a child; her parents were afraid that the Holders would see the resemblance between them and the legitimate Blood. Inalir's wife proved unable to bear children, however, and Inalir wanted to do the best by his children that he could. When Megann was fifteen, her parents sat her down and explained that "uncle" Inalir was actually her father, and that he wanted to make her his heir. Megann was inwardly furious at her parents for lying to her all her life and couldn't look at them or her siblings in the same way. She hatched a plan to escape, asking her father to see the next Searchdragon that came to Southern Boll. He agreed, and Megann begged the greenrider to take her. By the time her parents thought to check on her, Megann was off to Fort Weyr. After failing to Impress at Serapheth's most recent hatching, she waits for another clutch to hopefully seal her fate and keep her away from her parents for good. UPDATES * Summer 2765 - Megann Impresses blue Zetath, who can best be described as a friendly butt, and elides her name to M'gann. She's more than a little traumatized by Nornth and Exiath. * Summer 2767 - Zetath's left wing is broken in a collision with Xiometh, causing him to crash. His right foreleg is badly broken in the crash, and while the wing will eventually heal, his leg won't bear much weight again (Permanent). M'gann gets some major whiplash (Moderate). Category:Fort Weyr Category:Blueriders Category:Humans